


Koopa Troopa Beach

by Trams



Series: 24 Ficlets in December! [6]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr, frat bros - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: I asked for happy prompts on tumblr and got "Hal and Guy bonding like bros" I for some reason took that to mean Guy and Hal as frat bros in college.





	

The party was over and Hal was drunk.

He had severely underestimated how much partying there would be compared to studying once he got to college. He had said as much to John once – who was one year older, had moved out, and into an off campus apartment, and was for real a responsible adult now all of a sudden. Hal felt betrayed to the core – who had just looked at Hal and gone “you shouldn't have joined the frat if you wanted to take studying seriously.” To which Hal had only been able to respond “I wasn't complaining.” He hadn't been, it had just been an observation. All Hal really wanted in life was to fly, and there was very little flying in college.

Suddenly a heavy arm landed across Hal's shoulders and his knees almost buckled, because he was unprepared or because he was drunk he didn't know.

“Hal!” Guy shouted straight into Hal's ear, Hal winced and then made a face at the smell of beer on Guy's breath.

“I'mma beat you in Mario Kart!” Guy shouted, still straight into Hal's ear, and he grimaced.

“You didn't get lucky either I take it?” Hal said.

“Shut up,” Guy said, “I still get way more than you and your pathetic game,” Guy said, and only slurred a little bit. It was also a blatant lie, but Guy had let go of Hal and started to walk into the other room. Hal trailed after him, unsure why. He should really just go to bed, but he wasn't that tired. Besides Guy wasn't usually this cheerful around Hal, most of the time all they did was argue or pretend the other one didn't exist – something Hal was infinitely better at doing than Guy, who would inevitably forget they were doing the silent treatment thing and pick a fight with Hal again.

Now Guy was digging through a box until he sat up holding an old, dusty Nintendo 64 and four controllers.

“There's only two of us,” Hal pointed out. “We only need two,” he said while Guy busied himself connecting it to the TV. Guy looked over his shoulder at Hal – who dropped down on the ratty old couch that someone had found standing on the curb and dragged into the house – with a wide grin on his flushed face.

“That's no challenge,” Guy said and finished connecting it all up and turning everything on. “We're gonna play with two controllers each.”

Hal groaned.

“What, you think you're gonna lose?” Guy asked, taunting. Hal met his eyes, clenching his jaw, something burning in his stomach. There was no way he was gonna lose.

“You're on,” Hal said.

He regretted his decision very soon after.

“Bro, you suck at this,” Guy said, still grinning after the fourth time he'd thoroughly defeated Hal. Hal glared. Guy ignored Hal's glare and jostled Hal's shoulder with his own, still smiling.

“Wanna rematch? We can even ditch the second controller.”

They played a few more races with just one controller each. Hollering and pushing each other, as well as laughing and cursing. Hal still didn't manage to beat Guy however and eventually tossed the controller onto the table.

“You're a cheater bro,” Hal said and slumped back against the back of the couch. Letting his head fall back and he closed his eyes.

“Am not, I'm just more awesome than you bro,” Guy said, pure glee in his voice.

Hal yawned. He really should go upstairs to his bed. If he passed out on the couch before Guy again, he was going to wake up with permanent marker dicks all over his face, and he'd sworn it wouldn't happen again after the third time.

Guy started poking him on the cheek. Hal swatted his hand away, but it was only gone for a moment before he started again.

Hal opened his eyes and stared into Guy's eyes, which were uncomfortably close to Hal's own. Their noses almost touching. Hal took great pride in himself for not flinching.

“Want another race to try and claw back some dignity?” Guy asked. His eyes dancing with mirth. Hal should say no and give up. Unfortunately he had never learned how to give up.

“Sure,” Hal said. Guy grinned triumphantly.

*

The next morning when Hal looked at himself in the mirror he had the word “looser” scribbled on his forehead, and two crudely drawn dicks on both cheeks.


End file.
